


Hot Topic

by Nightlydemon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, UF!Papyrus, UF!Sans, US!Sans, Yandere, edgeberry, forced fellatio, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlydemon/pseuds/Nightlydemon
Summary: Edge tries to rescue his worthless brother, but the situation is an elaborate trap set up by a crazed admirer.Title by LadyJuliaKaNeko





	Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RudeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeCat/gifts).



Edge gripped the paper in his hands hard enough for it to begin tearing. The hand writing was the same as all the gifts left on his doorstep, at his sentry station, and even at Grillby's whenever he went looking for his worthless brother. How could Sans allow himself to get in a mess like this? That worthless lazy bones just had to go and get himself kidnapped. If it weren't for the intense love The Great and Terrible Papyrus had for his older brother, he wouldn't be here trying to save him. The tall skeleton read over the note again just to make sure he had the right address.

_I've taken your brother. If you want him back, come to Warehouse Three just before Lower Waterfall. ~With Love, Your One and Only XOXO_

"Useless brother," Edge muttered under his breath as he pushed open the door. There was a light in the middle of the large room directed towards the door on the other side of a chair. Sans seemed to be tied to the chair, slumped over as if he was asleep. The tall skeleton took long strides to towards the chair.

"Sans! Wake up you Lazy Bones! I can't believe you are so weak to allow yourself to be captured like this!" Edge called out. He gripped the chair and looked at what he thought was his brother. It was just a fake skeleton from the pile of garbage in a fur lined hoodie. The tall skeleton didn't have much time to start forming a plan before something painful slammed into his spine with the horrid crackle of arcing electricity. He felt his magic stop flowing as his surroundings disappeared for several moments. He caught a few glimpses of the floor, rotting boxes, and a pair of sky blue leather boots before a foul smelling rag was pressed over his mouth.

"Shhh, my love. Soon it will all make sense," a somewhat familiar voice said before everything went black.

The sound of someone humming a childish tune pulled Edge out of the abyss. A very tight rope bound him to a chair. He observed a small table with a lacy tablecloth. A plate of lasagna was sitting in front of him on a plate with painted stars around the edges. Several lit candles cast a warm glow in the center of the table and the other side held a matching plate with a couple tacos posed in an appetizing arrangement. Seated on the other side of the table was a blushing skeleton who looked an awful lot like Sans. He was wearing a robin's egg tuxedo and a sky blue scarf tied in the back. It looked like a bow and the infuriating grin just made the skeleton look like a child. A light blue blush was just under literal star eyes as the skeleton continued to hum _Pop Goes the Weasel_ horribly off key.

"Good morning, Edgy! So glad you could make it to our date. I was getting worried you didn't get my note," the skeleton said. His head twitched violently off the hand his chin was resting on. "I don't know what I'd have done if you had stood me up again."

"What is the meaning of this!? I demand you tell me where my worthless brother is this instant!" Edge shouted. The skeleton cross the table from him giggle. Any other situation it would have been endearing and cute. He shifted his chin to his other hand.

"So dominant. I love that about you, Edgy. I love everything about you. Don't worry about your brother, he's fine. For now. I hope you're enjoying this time we have together."

"I find this entire situation thoroughly unpleasant. Release me. Now!" Edge stared across the table at the blueish skeleton with his very practiced death glare. The little skeleton twitched and his over sized eye lights disappeared for several seconds. He picked up a steak knife and twirled it around a couple times.

"I'm sorry. It's probably my fault that you aren't having the greatest time. You're too perfect to be the problem," he said still twirling the knife with his eye sockets closed. "How can I fix this, My Love."

"Do not call me that. I do not know, nor do I care, who you are. Return Sans to me and I may spare your miserable life." The steak knife was loudly plunged into the tabletop to the handle. The short skeleton started to twitch more as he stood up just a little. He sat back down and giggled some more.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't remember the first time we met. You can call me Blue. How about we eat. I worked hard to make your favorite," the little skeleton said. His voice was starting to shake and he was radiating an unpredictable aura. Edge looked at the plate in front of him and tugged at the ropes around his arms. He debated whether the food was even safe to eat. Blue moved his chair a little closer to the taller skeleton and started to try and feed him. The larger skeleton glared into the little one's eyes with a clenched jaw. "What's wrong, Edgy? I thought you liked lasagna."

"I will not be fed like a clumsy child."

"But Edgy, if I untie you, you'll run away. I'm sure you understand why I can't do that." Blue giggled with a child like smile. "Please try it, it's really good. I made it with _love_."

Edge hesitated as thoughts poured through his. Blue was clearly unstable and seemed capable of anything. Eating the lasagna could prove lethal, but so could not eating it. This situation required a delicate tact, and fortune had it that the Great and Terrible Papyrus was a master of tact. The little skeleton started to shake as visible anger started to spread across his face. 

"I'm not hungry at the moment. Why have you done this? I insist you answer quickly," Edge stated in a much calmer, yet still threatening voice. Blue set the loaded fork back down on the plate and stood from the chair.

"Because I love you, Edgy. I love you more than any other monster ever could." The little skeleton straddled the taller one. His arms gently wrapped around the tightly bound monster's shoulders. "Ever since we met for the first time. I've watched you since that moment. No one else has noticed, or even respects your greatness the way I do. We're meant to be together." Blue placed a gentle kiss to his captive's teeth allowing a hand to gently trail down the black armor. "I want you to feel good, and I know I can make you feel good."

"If you thi- HMPH!" Blue shoved his tongue into his captive's mouth as he plunged his hand down red pants. The little skeleton caressed Edge's pubic crest, paying special attention to his pubic symphysis. The larger skeleton felt his magic start to react to the unwanted stimulation and bit down hard as his own tongue began to form. The taste of blood hit him as the smaller skeleton pulled away with a pained yelp, causing his ecto-cock to half form into a small hand. He questioned when the last time he'd tasted that intoxicating fluid was. The small skeleton perched in his lap giggled as the green glow of healing magic glistened from his bleeding appendage.

"Oh Edgy. Does hurting me make you feel good?" Blue gave a gentle tug to the rapidly forming cock in his hand. He laid a gentle kiss at the base of Edge's neck. "My love for you can handle all the pain it takes to satisfy you." The little skeleton slipped from his spot and moved down to undo the larger's pants.

"Don't you dare think of touching me any more, you filthy cretin! I demand you cease this immediately!" Edge commanded. The little skeleton ignored his order and freed the very large erection from it's cloth prison. Blue gently stroked the underside of the glowing red cock in front of him.

"It's so beautiful, Edgy. I love you so much. Just enjoy yourself, My Love," he exclaimed. The next moment, the little skeleton had engulfed the massive appendage with his mouth. He ran his tongue enthusiastically over the hot magic. Edge lulled his head back and swallowed hard to stifle a whimper. He couldn't deny the little skeleton knew exactly what he was doing. He hated the pleasant sensation of getting his dick sucked right now, especially since he'd come here to rescue his pathetic brother. He looked down and a blush rose on his cheek bones as he soaked in the image of such an innocent looking face and small hands wrapped around his massive cock. The gentle suckling made such delicious sounds as Blue stroked and bobbed up and down.

"Fu- hng," Edge let slip as he felt himself start to slip down his captor's throat. He asked himself when the last time he'd gotten to cum. He didn't believe in partaking in crude actions like masturbation. Finding another monster who trusted him to not dust them wasn't common in Underfell, but he had managed to a handful of times before. He was particularly fond of intimidating Burgerpants into being his personal cock sleeve when his carnal urges started to get to him, but the cowardly cat monster was sorely lacking in real skill. Blue was by far the most skilled and that made this situation that much worse. The little skeleton had managed to get most of the glowing red cock down his throat and was making full strokes at this point. The larger skeleton wasn't sure how much longer he would last as the deceitfully innocent looking skeleton masterfully performed fellatio.

Meanwhile in Underswap:

Red and Stretch were locked in video game combat. The grainy figures on the television were desperately kicking and punching each other. The female fighter jumped across the screen to get enough space to rush back into the fray. A yellow clad ninja threw a chain and pierced into the bouncy blonde kick boxer and the speakers growled the words "Get over here" before the female form was yanked across the screen.

"Not fair, this is the first time I've played this game!" Red commented as he furiously smashed the buttons on his controller desperate to land a few more hits before his inevitable defeat.

"Not my problem, Dude. Mortal Kombat is a game of focus and I've clearly got way more focus than you," Stretch responded with a light cigarette set in the corner of his mouth. A few blows signaled the larger skeleton's victory. Several expertly smashed buttons later the screen showed a fiery skull spitting flames at the female boxer and a deathly scream rang from the TV speakers followed by the word _Fatality_.

"Eh, I'm getting tired of losing. Any ideas on something else while our brothers finish that creepy date thing?" Red asked. Stretch took a long drag before knocking the ashes into the ashtray between the two of them.

"We could fuck," he said. The little skeleton whipped his head up towards the taller in shock. The orange clad skeleton looked down with a stone serious face as he took another drag.

"W-what!? Sorry man, you look way too much like my bro. It'd be really weird."

"Eh, was worth a shot. I can always go to Muffet if I really need to get off anyway. She still hasn't figured out that's the only real reason I don't pay my tab," Stretch said with an apathetic shrug. He looked at the time on his phone before snuffing out his cigarette butt. "I think it's been long enough. You wanna go check on those two?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure Boss has rejected that little freak by now," Red commented before grabbing the bottle of magic ink to make the transfer circle.

"Red, that's my brother."

"And you don't think it's a bit weird that he wants to date someone that not only looks like you, but is an alternate version of you? That's something a freak does, Stretch. Let's get going," Red said after he got the circle drawn and directed. The two skeletons stepped into the circle and summoned the magic to make the dimensional jump. The shortcut through the void was a little rougher than a normal shortcut, but the two were getting better at stabilizing it. They materialized just outside of Grillby's and started to make their way to the warehouse.

"To be fair, you and Edge are drastically different from me and my brother in personality. You're basically totally different monsters. My bro has always been more interested in personality than looks, so it's not that weird to me," Stretch said as he lit another cigarette and offered the pack to Red. The little skeleton turned the offer down with a simple gesture as they walked.

"Must be nice living in a universe where you can actually get to know someone other than family," he mindlessly commented.

Back at the Warehouse:

"Nyeh!" Edge whimpered as his release hit hard. Blue pulled away and made a very intentional show of swallowing most of the larger skeleton's juices. A small amount dribbled down the little one's chin before a glowing blue tongue slipped out to lick it off.

"Was that good, Edgy? Do you love me now?" he asked with another harsh twitch of his head. Edge hung his head slightly as he collected his mind before glaring daggers at the little skeleton. Neither skeleton noticed the doors open as their respective brothers stepped into the warehouse.

"I will end you, you cur! Release me this instant and I will make it swift!" Edge yelled. Blue gripped his cheek bones painfully hard. The larger skeleton had long since been accustom to pain, though the sudden harshness was a bit surprising. The little skeleton maintained his wide grin and only his uncontrolled shaking betrayed the rage building in his soul.

"Why? Why won't you love me?! Can't you see that we're perfect for each other?!" Blue asked as his eye lights grew smaller and smaller. His grip grew tighter and Edge began to feel his facial bones crack under the pressure, but he didn't flinch. "Just love me! I can make you happy! I can be everything you need!"

"Sans!" Stretch shouted at his brother.

"Boss!"

Blue's soul shown a deeper blue than normal through his clothes before he was ripped back with magic. Edge looked towards the door to the warehouse and saw his brother running towards him and a less intimidating version of himself with an orange glowing eye. Red reached his brother and started to try and get the ropes untied. Stretch gripped his brother's humerus firmly as soon as he was within grasp.

"Let me go! Edgy needs me! He needs to know how much I love him! Let go, Papy!" Blue screamed. Red switched release tactics and summoned a bone shard to slice through the ropes. He'd gotten his little brother's arm free as a pale blue bone attack zoomed just in front of his face.

"The fuck, Stretch!? Get your crazy brother under control!" Red shouted. He sliced through the ropes around Edge's other arm.

"Sans, that's enough! This isn't how love works!" Stretch shouted as he turned Blue to face him. There was a thud and the magic in the warehouse shifted. Red and Edge looked towards the Swap brothers and their magic went cold.

"S-sans? W-why d-," Stretch managed to choke out. A pale blue bone attack had gone through his entire torso, his honey orange soul pierced at the end. The tall skeleton disappeared leaving only his clothes in a pile of dust. Blue started to laugh as his derangement asserted more of itself. He slowly turned around to look towards Edge. Red went to slice through the ropes around his little brother's chest, but his dodge ability kicked in as a wall of pale blue bone attacks forced him back a ways.

"See how much I love you, Edgy? I killed my own brother so we could be together! No one is going to stand in our way," Blue called out between laughs. A few tears trickled down his cheeks, but the crazed skeleton didn't seem to notice. He took a few steps towards Edge before several red bone shards screamed through the air. One hit him in the shoulder while the rest missed. He looked towards the magic's source. Red had three Gaster Blasters summoned and aimed right at the little blue skeleton and they fired. His enemy took the brunt of two, but it didn't take him out.

The two small skeletons threw attack after attack at each other. Red's dodge ability was the only thing keeping him alive since Blue was putting every ounce of murderous intent he had into every attack. His magic radiated enough intent to take Undyne out in one hit. Edge took advantage of the distraction to use his own magic to finish getting untied. Once free, he threw his own attacks at the deranged skeleton and he retaliated without thinking. The sound of bone being crushed by bone silenced the air. The Great and Terrible Papyrus fell to his knees, clutching desperately to the pile of broken bones in his arms.

"S-sorry, Boss. I-I can't g-go to work t-tomorrow," Red coughed out. He'd shortcut between the attack and his little brother at the last second. His body was quickly reduced to dust, leaving Edge clutching his brother's favorite jacket. The tall skeleton followed the dust as it fell to the floor with shaking hands. Tears began to form in the corners of his cracked sockets, but didn't have a chance to fall before an indescribable rage consumed his soul.

"Edgy, My Love. He was in the way of our love. Please don't be too upset, I'll make it all better," Blue said as he approached the tall skeleton. For the first time in his life, Edge felt a sense of absolute clarity. He stood and tightened his grip on Red's jacket.

"Yes, you will." The tall skeleton slowly moved towards Blue. His voice was an unusual level of calm. Edge watched the little skeleton spread his arms to give a hug. The Great and Terrible Papyrus dug deep into his soul and pulled the purest intent he could summon to the surface. He didn't bother to count how many attacks he threw at once. He only knew it was more than overkill. The deranged skeleton didn't even get a chance to say last words before he was reduced to a pile of dust and shredded rags.

Edge pulled his brother's jacket to his face and the tears poured from him. He breathed in the disgusting scent of grease and mustard. It was both an odd comfort and an absolute despair. The tall skeleton eventually stopped crying and wiped his face on his glove. He pulled the jacket on and set to returning to Snowdin. Secretly he hoped a human would fall soon and begin slaughtering monsters. When the next one falls, the Great and Terrible Papyrus would make sure he was among the dusted.


End file.
